


Judy & Shion Ship Week

by Benfrosh



Series: Judy & Shion [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, THIS FANDOM MAY BE ONE PERSON LARGE BUT I'LL BUILD THIS SHIP WEEK MYSELF IF I HAVE TO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: A collection of 7 short stories from a group of themes I picked at random!





	1. Repairs

Judy slid up to the edge of the wall, peering around it carefully. She had a straight line of sight to the entrance of the apartment, no obstructing obstacles. _Perfect_ , she thought to herself. _No way she'll escape._ Shion was due home any minute - for the best, as Judy was starting to get sore from hiding so long. Just had to keep waiting... keep patiently waiting. She gave her trusty Maverick a rub for good luck. 

The lock clicked, and the door swung open. "Judy, I'm home-"

Judy spun around the corner, whipping out her dart gun in the process. "Eat nerf!" she shouted as Shion shrieked in surprise. Judy quickly pulled the trigger...

Click. Click. Click.

Shion slowly stood back up after recoiling to cover her face. "What's wrong?" she asked as Judy helplessly clicked the trigger some more. 

"I dunno, it was working like ten minutes ago." At a loss, she clicked it a few more times, in the hope that maybe something was just briefly stuck. No dice.

Shion put her bag down on the side table and walked over to Judy, now standing in the middle of the apartment and feeling awkward about the whole setup. "Did you hear anything snap? Anything about it feel wrong?"

Judy shrugged as she handed the now useless revolver over to Shion. "No, it just... kinda blomped out."

Shion giggled. "That's one way to describe it." Shion spun the toy in her hands, looking around while pulling and prodding at it. "Mind if I take a look? Maybe while I'm in there I can finally do a couple of those mods I've been reading about."

"You sure? I don't wanna unload something on you right when you get home."

"I mean, you kinda were planning to."

Judy sighed. "You know what I mean."

Shion leaned over and gave Judy a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. Sounds like a fun project to me."

Judy smiled and pulled Shion into a hug. "Thanks, honey. Means a lot."

Shion grinned as Judy squeezed her, already looking intently at the broken gun.

\---

Later, Judy was setting up the TV for their weekly movie night. She had just the movie - John Dies At The End. No clue if it was good or not, but a title like that was promising to say the least. She hopped up from the couch at the sound of the microwave beeping, grabbing a bowl from the counter on the way over. Popping the microwave open and pulling out the popcorn bag, she poured it into her bowl as she turned to Shion. "You ready to watch a movie, Shishi?"

Shion was hunched over her desk, poking at the torn apart corpse of Judy's Maverick and occasionally glancing up at her computer monitor. She made no response, instead focusing on her work.

"Honey? You there?" Judy shook the popcorn bowl as she made her way back to the couch. "If you aren't watching, I'm going to eat all your popcorn."

Shion jumped from her reverie. "Oh, uh, sorry, Judy. Is it okay if I keep working on this?" she asked, gesturing at the mess in front of her with the screwdriver in her left hand. "Kind of in the middle of a train of thought."

"Sure, absolutely!" Judy replied enthusiastically. "Thanks again for looking into it!"

"Yeah, no problem," Shion replied with a nod, turning back to her work. Judy plopped down on the couch and started up the movie. She wasn't going to skip it if Shion wasn't going to watch it. She swallowed a handful of popcorn as the movie kicked in, while Shion continued to poke away.

\---

Judy yawned. John did, in fact, die at the end! And now she was tired and ready to sleep. After one last big stretch, she slowly stood up from the couch, kicking the blanket off of her as she did. She glanced at the clock: 10:30 PM. Just about time for the two of them go to bed, actually. Normally Judy liked getting to bed a bit earlier, but it was the weekend after all. "Hey, Shion," she said with a yawn, "I'm gonna hit the hay. You coming with?"

Shion made no response, pushing gently on a spring she was holding and taking notes in a notebook with her right hand. 

"Shion, come-" Judy said, before cutting herself off. _Y'know what?_ she thought with a huff. _If she's having such a good time with it, I'm not going to interrupt her._ She knew she was the one who asked originally, but they hadn't had a chance to talk all night! 

_No point in making anything of it,_ she sighed as she walked to the bedroom. 

\---

Judy woke up to a large thump and Shion swearing in the other room. She felt a surge of adrenaline flow through her, but lethargy prevented her from jolting out of bed. She rolled over to see the clock - 3:17 AM. She stared for several seconds as lucid thought came back to her.

_God, is she still awake?_ Judy finally thought. _I should probably check on her..._

...

_Nah._ She rolled over and went back to sleep.

\---

Judy slowly blinked her eyes open once more, finally properly rested. She rolled over to check the time and- found Shion, in bed, next to her. She briefly considered waking her up before quelling that mischievous impulse, and crawled out of bed. _Wonder what ended up happening with the gun,_ she thought as she opened the doo-

A nerf dart flung from the living room and nailed her square between the eyes. As she yelped in surprise, a piece of paper fell onto her head.

Recovering from the shock, she grabbed the paper and pulled it out of her hair, rubbing her eyes to clear the gunk out to she read it.

"Dear Judy,

Sorry this took so long - found a lot of neat improvements I could make. Not at all sorry for the trap. Love you so much, and hope you forgive me for being such a shut in last night. <3

Now let me sleep I went to bed at 6  
\- Shion"

Judy giggled. She couldn't stay mad at Shion, in the end.


	2. Snowy Day

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful..." Judy sang softly, her hands tracing circles in Shion's hair as the two laid in bed. 

"I mean, not really a ski resort without snow." Shion replied, grinning.

"But the fire is so delightful..."

Shion giggled. "Judy, there is no fire. There is no way they'd let us-"

"And since we've no place to go..." Judy continued, singing over Shion's protests.

"Okay but we really do, eventually." Shion countered, laughing.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." Judy leaned in and kissed Shion on the nose. "Good morning, Mrs. Uzuki."

"Morning to you, Mrs. Uzuki." Shion smiled as she moved up close to Judy. "Thank you for the musical wake up call." 

"Least I could do for my lovely wife." 

"You enjoying our honeymoon so far?"

"Well, y'know," Judy said with faux lightheartedness, "good enough."

"Better than just another trip to a beach resort?" Shion asked, poking Judy on the nose.

"Aw, come on, you don't have to tease me about that," Judy replied bashfully.

"Sorry, sorry." Shion trailed off, before quietly asking, "You are actually enjoying it, right? I didn't force it on you?"

"Oh, honey, absolutely." Judy gave Shion a tight hug. "I've been meaning to learn to ski for ages, anyways. And the weather really is beautiful outside, I'm sorry if I implied otherwise."

"Well," Shion said, pulling back slightly, "I can't quite see outside from here, but my view's pretty beautiful regardless."

Judy grinned. "Just because it's our honeymoon, I'm going to let that cheesy line pass."

The two cuddled quietly for a few minutes. Finally, Shion broke the silence. "I kinda don't want to go out now, honestly."

"Really? We're gonna miss our ski lessons, you know."

"Yeah, but... I'm really enjoying it here. With you."

Judy grinned. "Yeah?"

Shion nodded. "It's dumb, but... something about this officially being, like, the honeymoon makes it feel extra official. We're really married, Judy."

"We are! Mrs. and Mrs. Uzuki now."

"It's just... it's surreal. It's everything I hoped it'd be, and... sorry, I'm just really happy," Shion said, cutting herself off, "I'm sorry I'm sounding incoherent."

Judy gave Shion a peck on the forehead. "Sounds to me like you need some more rest. How about we just stay here in bed until the lessons?"

Shion nodded. "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Net Drama

Judy sat in the music store's breakroom, scarfing down her lunch and mindlessly poking at her phone. It had been a relatively slow day so far, but she was the only one on hand for the next couple hours and needed to get back quickly. She hadn't been able to give her lunch the respect it deserved (a Subway sandwich she had picked up from nearby - it deserved some respect!), but c'est la vie. She popped open Twitter to make sure she hadn't missed anything important-

Shion @mechenjin:   
FIRST OF ALL HOW DARE THE ASSHOLE  
|  
109 more replies  
|  
Shion @mechenjin  
IF HE TRIES TO POST AT ME ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I WILL

 _Oh no._ Judy tensed up. In her head, she imagined the worst case scenario - someone harrassing Shion at work, her boss being rude to her, something going terribly wrong. She tentatively clicked the thread to expand it out.

Shion @mechenjin:   
coming into my turf and telling me that the flipping ITALIANS are OVERPOWERED?

What. _One of her history games, maybe?_

Shion @mechenjin:   
and pretending like 'oh it doesn't reflect the historicity of the situation' and then turning around and moaning

 _Okay, definitely a history game, but..._ Judy opened Shion's timeline and scrolled down. Whatever the dude had originally sent her had gotten her incensed, but Judy couldn't figure out what, exactly, it was.

Finally, in the middle of a particularly vehement part of the chain, Judy found a link to a forum thread with Shion screaming 'LOOK AT THSI ASSHOLE' attached to it. For a second she debated whether to click it. On one hand, it was a petty argument that meant nothing to her and would give her no benefit to read whatsoever. On the other hand, Shion was mad, and she wanted to be mad with Shion. She looked at the time. 1:12 - plenty of time left on her break. _Fuck it, let's read it._

She opened the link to find a 36 page forum thread, titled "The devs of this mod clearly don't care about fun." The first post was a long screed by one "tjHenryIVth" that she couldn't bear to read in its entirety, but could definitely see the insults peppered throughout.

The first reply was by - mechenjin! "Hey there! I'm sorry you feel that way about the mod, and I'd be happy to discuss some of the changes we've made. Unfortunately, it's hard to extract meaningful suggestions from your post. Would you mind breaking it down further?"

Judy's main reaction was surprise. Not just at how Shion had managed even a remotely composed reply to the giant wall of text, but also at the revelation that Shion was working on a mod project. She was pretty sure Shion hadn't mentioned it ever - probably would have remembered something like that. Plus, she had been working on other projects at home, there hadn't been any time for Shion to-

Judy suddenly noticed the date on the post. Seven months ago.

She clicked to the last page of the thread. It was still the two of them arguing.

Judy decided to close the thread and not get involved in the storied feud. It was time to get back to work anyways.

\---

Later that night, when Judy got home, Shion was already at her computer, eating from a box of takeout nestled in her lap. Turning at the noise of Judy walking in, she smiled and waved. "Dinner's in the fridge, I got Chinese." With that short comment, she turned back to her PC.

Judy put down her bag by the entryway and opened the fridge to find a box of sweet & sour teriyaki. "Thanks, honey. Make sure you aren't spilling food over there."

"You got it!" Shion gave her a thumbs up without turning around. Judy took her food over to the table and started eating.

As she ate, however, she thought back to earlier. Shion seemed _really_ mad online, earlier. Was she okay now? Before she could stop to think about it more, she find herself asking, "Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Hmm?" Shion pulled her fork out of her mouth. "Yeh, wazz-" she grunted, before swallowing her food. "What's up?"

"Well..." Judy poked at her food. "You seemed really mad on Twitter earlier, and I was kinda worried."

Shion paused in thought. "Was I?"

Judy stared. "You posted over a hundred tweets complaining about this one guy you've been arguing with for nearly a year."

"Oh!" Shion said with a look of revelation. "Yeah, TJ. He's an ass," she said with a grin.

"You're not, like, still mad at him?"

"I mean," Shion shrugged, "yeah, he's still wrong about everything? But that's about it."

"Then what were your tweets about? You were really going all out on him, calling him names, all those things like that."

Shion paused in thought. "Yeah, I did. Guess I kinda forgot about that. It was just me venting a bit. Not like I was calling him that, it was just me complaining to friends."

Judy sighed. "Well, next time you're mad at someone and you want to talk it out, you can always-" Judy paused. She did not want to get involved. "Take care of yourself, okay? Try not to get too worked up."

Shion tilted her head.


	4. Lucky

judyu36: i wanna play D&D again  
mechenjin: SHUT UP  
judyu36: ???  
mechenjin: IWHAS JUST  
mechenjin: I WAS JUST ABOUT TO MESSAGE YOU  
mechenjin: andre was asking me if you & i were interested in starting a dnd campaign with some friends here  
judyu36: omggg  
judyu36: no way  
mechenjin: seriosuly  
judyu36: clearly i'm psychic  
mechenjin: i want a divorce i'm not staying married to a clairvoyant  
judyu36: i can see that won't happen  
mechenjin: fuck  
mechenjin: okay got me there  
judyu36: hahahahaha  
mechenjin: no but seriously  
mechenjin: what prompted that asking?  
judyu36: heard some people talking about it at work earlier  
judyu36: blabbing about elves or something and i was like  
judyu36: 'man that was fun that one time. i should bug shishi about it'  
mechenjin: hehe  
mechenjin: that works  
judyu36: i was actually just rummaging around your books  
judyu36: i'm getting some ideas  
judyu36: can't stop me  
mechenjin: wasn't going to  
judyu36: good  
judyu36: because you can't  
mechenjin: sounds good to me  
judyu36: oh yeah i had a question i wanted to ask  
mechenjin: hit me  
judyu36: so this 'lucky' feat  
mechenjin: uhhh  
judyu36: it seems good  
mechenjin: i'm kind of blanking honestly  
mechenjin: that was like, 3 times a day roll an extra die?  
judyu36: yeah  
mechenjin: it's alright but i kinda prefer the more steady bonus ones  
judyu36: okay but like  
judyu36: consider this right  
judyu36: you have disadvantage and you use lucky  
judyu36: and it says you pick any one of the dice for the result  
mechenjin: what  
judyu36: so you just pick the highest  
mechenjin: wHAT  
judyu36: and hey preste there you go  
mechenjin: that seems wrong  
mechenjin: let me check the faq  
judyu36: aren't you the one who always is like 'oh it's in the book it's true'  
mechenjin: i mean yeah but  
mechenjin: there's in the book and there's fair  
mechenjin: and that does not seem fair  
judyu36: all's fair in love and war <3  
mechenjin: <3  
mechenjin: but andre doesn't love you and i hope you two aren't at war  
judyu36: i guesssss  
mechenjin: okay i found the faq  
mechenjin: apparently that is, in fact, how it works  
judyu36: told ya  
mechenjin: that's DUMB  
judyu36: i told ya!!  
mechenjin: DUMB  
judyu36: so i'm going for it  
judyu36: gonna be SUPER LUCKY   
mechenjin: going to do something dumb like  
judyu36: going to hold my bow with my feet for more accuracy  
mechenjin: sneak in broad daylight to get lucky  
judyu36: walk on my hands to balance better  
mechenjin: wear a blindfold to see better  
judyu36: pickpocket people with my feet  
mechenjin: why does every single one of your ideas involve doing handstands  
judyu36: i dunno  
judyu36: kinda had a theme going didn't wanna ruin it  
mechenjin: fair  
judyu36: so when is it anyways  
mechenjin: first session would probably be this weekend  
judyu36: sounds godo to me  
judyu36: help me make a character when we get home <3  
mechenjin: was that a request or  
judyu36: i'll give you a backrub  
mechenjin: deal  
judyu36: <3  
mechenjin: <3  
mechenjin: okay i really gotta go work now  
judyu36: good luck!  
mechenjin: thanks honey!


	5. Safe and Sound

Shion was splayed out over the couch, playing a game on her 3DS. Her fingers moved lazily, occasionally tapping the screen gently to progress. The lazy Sunday had drained all energy out of her - Judy had left for work before Shion had gone to church, and when she got home she couldn't figure out what to do. She ended up digging through a collection of games she never got around to playing and pulled an old JRPG out to play, but it had done little to actually interest her.

Shion sighed. Honestly, at this point she was just waiting for Judy to get home. They were planning to go out to a nice dinner later, at an Italian place that had just opened up. She had just picked up a nice dress out shopping the weekend before, and this was going to be her first time wearing it out. Even if she didn't do it often, it was nice getting all fancied up once in a while and looking her best. _Especially to make Judy happy,_ she thought with a happy sigh. 

Still, being happy about Judy coming home didn't solve the problem of her being super bored right now. She closed her 3DS, plopped it on the floor. Pulling out her phone instead, she looked at the clock. 4:45 PM - Judy wouldn't be home for another fifteen minutes. _That's not too bad,_ Shion thought hopefully. She opened Twitter and scrolled through her timeline.

Mindless updates, pictures of food (that made her more hungry), irrelevant game news, marketing fluff, news update about a highway pileup, pictures of puppies...

 _Wait._ Shion scrolled up. 

"I-93 south closed after multi-vehicle pileup. Emergency officials are responding to reports of a..."

 _Oh no,_ Shion thought with a groan. That was the highway Judy took to get home. With that closed, Judy probably wasn't going to get home for at least another hour, if not more. Shion composed herself before she got frustrated. _Deep breaths,_ she reminded herself as she breathed in and out. Getting upset wouldn't help matters. A late dinner would be fine, regardless.

She briefly considered calling Judy to get an update on where she was, but decided against it. Judy was probably already driving, and she didn't want to distract her. 

Unprompted, a dark thought flit into her head. If Judy was already driving, maybe she had been on the highway already. And if she had been there...

Shion sat up as she typed onto her phone, searching for pictures of the pileup. It was a grim, morbid impulse, but she had to know. Just to be sure. Before long, she had found a video of someone looking over the scene of the massive accident. Despite herself, Shion stepped through it. Judy would have been driving their blue Prius - pretty distinctive in a sea of metallic silver & black cars that normally filled the highway. So she felt some relief going through the video as she saw more and more of the cars in the pileup, none of them-

The camera panned around to show a blue Prius, or what remained of it, completely squashed against the median divider. The driver's side was completely smashed in.

Shion could feel her pulse pounding and her breath quickening. She tried to take a deep breath, but only shallow gasps came out. She could feel panic overtaking her. Quickly, she tried to dial Judy's phone. She held the phone up, desperately wanting to hear her voice, some reassurance she was okay, anything.

One ring. "The number you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time..."

Shion hung up. She pulled her legs up on to the couch, curled up in a ball, rolled on to her side and cried. She cried, and cried, and cried, until finally she passed out from the exhaustion of her emotions.

\---

"Hey! Hey, Shion, are you okay?"

Shion woke up to someone shouting her name and shaking her awake. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look and...

It was Judy. Safe and sound, all intact, not pulverized, and still beautiful as an angel. "Oh thank God, you're okay!" Shion shouted as she jumped up to hug Judy. Judy froze up in surprise as Shion squeezed her tightly. "God, I was so worried, oh my God, I can't believe you're okay," she continued as she pulled Judy close, making sure that she was really here and really real.

"I won't be if you keep squeezing me that hard," Judy gasped. Shion embarrassedly let go, but took Judy's hands in her own instead to keep a hold on. "What happened to worry you so much?"

"I'm sorry, I just... the pileup, on the highway earlier," Shion explained through the tears that started running unprompted, "I saw a car just like ours, and... I thought you died..."

"Oh. Oh no, oh honey," Judy replied, pulling Shion into a hug. "It's okay, I'm here, everything's okay. I had to leave work late anyways, I wasn't anywhere near the accident, both me and the car are fine."

Shion took a deep breath, finally.

"I'm sorry I didn't call - my phone died at work and I didn't have a charger. I would've told you otherwise. I'm really sorry we ended up missing dinner."

"... Missing dinner? What time is it?" Shion gathered herself enough to ask.

"It's eight, I think?"

Shion sighed. "I'll forgive you, since you're alive. But please carry a phone charger so I can contact you in case something like this happens again."

Judy gave Shion a small kiss on her cheek. "Absolutely. I'm sorry to give you such a scare like that."

The two hugged quietly for some time. Finally, Shion broke the silence. "We should... we should probably eat."

"Yeah." Judy replied with a small nod. "You wanna walk somewhere?"

Shion nodded. "I think that's about all I can handle right now, yeah."


	6. Childhood

Shion heard a slam on the door. Normally, one'd call a loud sound against the door a knock, right? But it wasn't a knock - a knock sounds like a knock, and that sound was entirely unlike a knock. Shion hesitantly went to the door to look through the peephole to see what happened.

Outside, Judy was carrying a large box in her hands, headphones on and banging her head to some unheard music. Shion quickly opened the door, standing to the side to let Judy through. "Sorry about that," she apologized, "I didn't even realize we were getting a package. What is it?"

Judy responded with a noncommittal grunt as she shuffled into the apartment. She made her way over to the kitchen counter, where she dropped it with a thump. Taking off her headphones, she shook her hair loose and started looking around the kitchen. "Sorry for kicking the door, by the way," she paused to say. "Didn't have any hands free. Do you know where the scissors are?"

"Oh, that's what that was. And sure, gimme a second." Shion rummaged around one of the kitchen drawers to finally pull out a pair of black and red scissors. She handed them over to Judy, who quickly started cutting open the package. "Who's it from, anyways?"

"Honestly? Didn't check." Judy briefly paused cutting the tape to look at the label. "... Huh! From your mom."

"Oh!" Shion exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting anything, but now I'm curious."

"Yeah, lemme just finish up opening it." Judy quickly cut through the rest of the tape and opened the box to a sea of packing peanuts. "Sweet jesus, this is going to be a mess to clean. I'm gonna go find a garbage bag." Judy put the scissors back and ducked into a nearby closet.

"I'm going to see what's in here, okay?" Shion shouted as Judy passed.

"Don't make a mess!"

Shion replied "Okay!" and began (carefully) digging through the packing mess. Towards the bottom of the pile of peanuts, her hands finally hit something hard, which she slowly dragged out. It was a photo album, with an envelope taped to it labeled "To our dear daughters".

"Ugh, are we seriously out of garbage bags?" Judy shouted from the closet.

"Look again, there should be a second box behind the laundry supplies." Shion shouted back as she opened the envelope.

"There we go." Judy came back out of the closet with a large black trash bag. "What's up?"

"My parents sent a photo album and a note, apparently. Want to read it?"

"Sure." Judy leaned over Shion's shoulder to see the letter she had fished out.

"Dear Shion and Judy,

I hope you two are doing wonderfully! Thank you again for sending us your honeymoon pictures - I know I appreciate them immensely, and your father surely as well, even if he won't admit it. Even if I couldn't get him to help write a thank you note, he's decided to show his love to you in his own way. Getting your pictures finally got his rear in gear to finish digitzing all those childhood photos of yours we have that he's been meaning to for years. He hasn't finished everything yet, but I wanted to send you the albums he has finished as a keepsake. Hope you two enjoy them!

Love,  
Mama"

"Aw, that was nice of her." Shion smiled as she folded the letter back up. She turned to look at Judy, whose eyes were wide open in excitement.

"Baby pictures of Shion? BABY PICTURES OF SHION!" she shouted in joy as she grabbed the album and raced to the couch.

"Hold on, slow down!" Shion replied, laughing as she chased after Judy. "I demand to check if there's anything incriminating in there!"

"Too late, had your chance!" Judy flipped open to the first page. "Awwww, you were an adorable baby!"

Shion finally reached the couch to sit next to Judy. She was looking at a picture of Shion in an orange and white onesie in her crib. "Aw, I haven't seen these pictures in a while. Man, I looked way nicer than I was."

"Oh, really?" Judy asked with a mischievous grin.

"Really, I was a nightmare. Crying all times of night, making messes everywhere... it wasn't until I was four or five that I finally calmed down and settled down."

Judy chuckled. "Funny how that now you barely have an uppity bone in your body."

Shion mock harrumphed. "I can still be feisty when I want to!" she said with a pout.

Judy gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll believe it when I see it." She flipped ahead a few pages. "Oh, now this is unsettling," she said pointing at a picture. Shion leaned over to look. It was Shion, about five years old, wearing a white dress and sitting in a swing set at a playground.

"What's wrong with it? Aside from how simple that dress is." 

Judy looked up at her in disbelief. "Shion, your face looks **identical** in this picture to you now. Has your face not changed in nearly twenty years?"

Shion paused to think. "Huh, I guess not. I hadn't really thought about that, honestly."

"Guess that does confirm you've always been this adorable, at least. Man, now I want to get my old baby pictures out to see what I looked like."

"Agreed. Not to mention I need revenge after this," she added with a giggle.

"Aw, I'm sorry, is this not good? I can stop if you don't want me to look." Shion turned up to look at Judy again, who actually had a sad look on her face.

"No, no, it's absolutely okay! Just a bit shy, is all."

"Okay, just checking because I absolutely am not stopping now." Judy flipped ahead a few more pages to skip ahead a bit. "Dang, this is big, how many pictures did you take?"

Shion took a look at where Judy had paused. "This is in the middle of a vacation we took to Los Angeles once, so there's a bunch of pictures of that. This'd be when I was ten or so?"

"Still cute as a damn butt-" Judy stopped.

"Judy, if that's a come on, not exactly the best time-" Shion said before Judy burst out laughing. 

"Shion, look, look, look!" Shion looked at where Judy was pointing. It was a picture of ten-year-old Shion at a crowded beach in a polkadotted swimsuit. 

"Look at what? The swimsuit? It's not ugly, is it, I think I might still wear something like that," Shion asked embarrassedly.

"No, no, look behind you. The kid who turned to look at the camera, black hair to her shoulders," Judy replied, composing herself.

Shion looked in. Indeed, behind Shion posing for the camera, there was a family all resting on their towels, including a girl looking inquisitively at the picture taker. She looked familar in a way Shion couldn't quite place...

_No. There's no way._

Shion looked at Judy, who was even more excited now than she had been originally. "Is that you?"

Judy nodded with a giant grin.

"Oh my God, what are the odds of **that**?" Shion replied, giggling. "Did we end up talking at all there, or was it just a random meeting? I doubt it, I was a super introvert."

"I mean, I barely even remember any particular trip to the beach, so I have no idea." Judy laughed again. "Oh my goodness, now I really need to find my photo albums to see if I can find more evidence of that."

"What a small world," Shion finally said after she calmed down.

"Clearly we were destined to be soulmates," Judy said teasingly with a peck on Shion's cheek.

"Dunno if I'd go that far from a near miss at the beach when we were ten," Shion countered, before giving Judy a hug. "Not going to argue against it, though."

Judy smiled, relaxing in Shion's arms. "Now let's see what else is in here..."


	7. Song

Judy laid on top of Shion as the two rested on the couch, Judy scrolling through her music playlist while Shion nuzzled up against her. It was getting late, and Shion was practically falling asleep where they were, but Judy didn't exactly feel like getting up and Shion hadn't complained yet. So she enjoyed the time cuddling with her wife on the couch, listening to music. She had just finished wrestling with iTunes to get her giant music library properly synced, and was enjoying sampling a few of her lesser played albums.

From behind her head, Judy heard Shion let out a happy mumble. "This is good. What's name?"

"Oh, you like it?" Judy replied. "I found the band on a Youtube dive recently. Grafitti My Soul, by Girls Aloud."

Shion nodded, her head hitting Judy's shoulder, as she gave Judy a small squeeze. "'s good. You should send me it. Later." Shion paused. "Doesn't really... sound like you, though."

Judy grinned. "Yeah? What do I sound like?"

"Kinda..." Shion raised her hand up and wiggled it side to side. "Noisy. Jamming. Loud. That kind of thing."

"Yeah, I could see that. But this isn't? I'm curious what you think about it."

Shion paused. "I..." she said, before yawning. "I don't think I can talk about that kinda thing. Too sleepy."

"Aw, it's okay." Judy reached up behind her and patted Shion's head. "We can go to bed if you want to."

Shion gave Judy a small peck on the back of her head. "No," she replied playfully.

"That settles that, then," Judy said happily.

The two rested like that as the song finished and kicked up in to the next one, _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_.

"What's your favorite song?"

Judy jumped from the reverie she had fallen in to. "Eh?" she managed half coherently.

"Favorite song." Shion repeated. "Like... your favorite."

Judy thought. "I don't think I have one."

"Really? Not one you're proud of writing?"

"I mean," Judy replied, carefully shrugging, "it'd be like picking a favorite kid, y'know? And that's if I'm just choosing a song I wrote. One I didn't write would be near impossible."

"I dunno. I could probably pick a favorite kid."

"You're a lot smarter than me, honey," Judy replied teasingly.

"Aw, no, I'm just selfish." Judy was pretty sure that was a joke, but it was hard to tell through Shion's sleepy voice.

"Nevertheless, I couldn't. There's too much that's good out there to focus on just one really good one, you know?"

Shion nodded again, banging her head on Judy's shoulder, again. "Makes sense."

"But if I had to pick one... maybe Kiss the Girl. From Little Mermaid. Because I wanna kiss you."

Even without seeing, Judy knew Shion was blushing behind her.


End file.
